Shot to the Tooth
by Ice wind1
Summary: They can ruin anything. Weither you're a hyper active Al Bhed princess, a moody warrior or a kinda hearted summoner! It's wisdom teeth time for poor Yuna...and boy is she suffering! One shot rated T just to be safe.


(Hee hee hello everyone ^^''' Yeah i know it's been ages since I uploaded anything huh? Anyway, this is a little one shot. And basically it's after my own experiance of my wisdom teeth coming in...yeah, you can feel the pain can't you? Just a few things before I let ya go, but please read on and come back to this if you want :) won't keep you if you do. Firstly, I'd like to say sorry to some people that have reviewed but never got a reply back from me I always try to reply to reviews but I messed up and never replyed to most of them after a certain period - so SORRY guy :( Really mean that. Second, I've been away from writing for a good while so please forgive any minor hiccups kinda just getting back into the groove if you get my drift :P. Ok, I'll shush up now and let you read on! And if you read all this, then a big cookie from me to you! :D Enjoy!)

Shot to the tooth

The calming smoothness of warm covers, the gentle pitter patter of rain. These were the things she loved about weekends. No hassle over running around like a headless chicken chasing after some sphere. Just nice and warm in her bed, dreaming fluffy happy dreams. She turned onto her front a small smile drifting onto her lips as her dream boy handed her a rose. If only she could live forever in her dreams with him…but this, this was enough for her, enough to keep her moving forward, enough to keep a smile on her face. Her lips curled more her breathing becoming little flighty like a giggle. Something begin to feel weird…a stinging sensation…an all to familiar one. At first it was only minor, more of a nuisance to her dreaming than anything else. But as she tried to ignore it…the more the sensation started to grow. The dream started to tare like an old film reel red lines turning the crystal picture into a mosaic. She was forced back to reality…away from her pleasant dream.

Steadily Yuna rose her bed head clear for all to see, she yawned sleepily bicoloured eyes welling with sleepy tears as she did. She went about her morning ritual, making her bed, brushing her hair, checking her braid, changing out of her pyjamas…but someone sneaky had unknowingly thrown a wrench into Yuna's well oiled machine. It had been sleeping in till now…but now it was a temperamental beast about to kick up all hell!

Yuna choked, body taking over as she inelegantly spat a great deal of her toothpaste and the cold water into the sink. "…Owie." She groaned as the right side of her jaw throbbed rather loudly. Yuna held her the sore side of her jaw, maybe she had hit it during the night? Shinra had said something about pain resurfacing from injuries during the night. That was it! It had to be that! Finishing up Yuna made sure to rinse with warm water this time…oddly though the throbbing in her jaw held steady.

Being herself though Yuna shrugged the feeling that all was not right off as she made her way to the cabin for breakfast. Eagerly she punched in the cabin floor number on the elevator and was whisked upward! Something stung at her though as her ideas for today's breakfast ran through her mind…it was her jaw again. She groaned the pain creeping into her more so than when she when she had rose.

_What sick horrible thing invented pain anyway?_ Yuna nursed her jaw again a small part of her resolve shuddering at the relentlessness of the surge. Her jaw throbbed the pain sitting there like nails dragging down a chalkboard, Yuna braced herself for what was starting to seem like a long day. _What did I do to it? It feels like toothache…_Yuna shook as another wave of pain tore through her.

Thankfully the elevator chimed to say it had reached the cabin level, Yuna perkily stepped out jaw only slightly hurting at the thought of breakfast. And what a breakfast it was! Barkeep had already served everything, bacon, eggs, french toast, ham, cheese and other scrumcious things Yuna loved! With a rather full face Rikku gave a wave slithers of egg white hanging from her chin. Paine idly flicked a half glance as she chewed on her maybe over cooked bit of french toast. Yuna quickly took her seat and start picking her favourites she was too hungry to think about anything other than filling her belly at the moment. And it was then that Yuna found what had to be the most perfectly toasted piece of french bread in the whole of Spira. It was crisp but yet had a touch to the slightest touch, the surface was flat with a wonderful golden brown sheen to it. It had her mouth water so she had, no she must have it! Yuna throw herself at the piece of heavenly toasted beard before any of crew napped it for themselves, and then with one large graceful bite she chewed down on the light piece of heaven. It tasted even better than it looked! The taste was beyond her wildest fantasies, and they could be pretty wild at times! Something clicked…her jaw started to protest as the aching throb came back to haunt her. Yuna's eye began to slowly fill with tears every time she chewed, the pain shooting through her was agony.

"Yunie?" Rikku had noticed her watering eyes "Yunie what wrong?"

She swallowed the pain elevating to an burning ache in the very bottom of her jaw. "My teeth are aching…" The ex summoner rubbed the offending side of her jaw hoping to bring relief…it never.

"YUNA'S JAW IS SORE! NOOOO! YUNA IS IN PA-" Rikku quickly knocked Brother unconscious with a frying pan, no one needed that sort of racket this early.

Buddy came over and with a little gentle coaxing managed to get Yuna to show them her teeth.

"Ah!" Buddy declared "Looks like your wisdom teeth are just coming in Yuna. A couple of pain killers and you'll be good to go in no time."

Yuna nursed her jaw the pain jumping up a notch. "Are they usually this sore coming in?" She groaned the wait for Barkeep to find painkiller feeling like a century.

Shinra popped up from underneath the table (wait what was he doing under there anyway?) "Sometimes a wisdom tooth can become impacted…the tooth can become infected and cause pain. Usually impacted wisdom teeth are removed by the dentist…however the person is usually in great amounts of pain by then…" Yuna looked as pale as a ghost eye wide with horror.

"H-h-how do you know if they're im-impacted?" She stammered out nervously. Thankfully it was Buddy who spoke up.

"We won't really know in till later on. Unfortunatly we're going to have to play it by ear Yuna, if you are still in pain after a couple of days then we'll take you to the dentist and see if they can help." Barkeep handed him two spiracare painkillers. "Only thing we can really do to keep you comfortable is to keep you on pain killers." Yuna touched her cheek with a green wisp of magic around her fingers, the cura spell lightened the area blue. "Unfortunatly it not that easy…magic won't work on it Yuna…" Yuna winched as the pain just bite through the spell.

"Go back to bed…" Was Paine's only input to the current situation.

"B-but what about sphere hunting?" Yuna looked up to Buddy, she generally looked worried.

"We can put it off till you get better…isn't like Leblanc is going anywhere anytime soon." Yuna's eyebrows peeked in curiosity "They had a toaster accident, according to reports the entire Leblanc syndicate building burnt down…" Buddy quickly notice the panicked look in Yuna's eye. "No one was hurt! But I'm betting Leblanc ain't too happy with the guy or gal who burnt the toast that day."

The day dragged on…the pain never quite left Yuna as the pain killers only seemed to dull the pain rather than kill it completely. Armed with a hot water bottle and dressed in her jimjams Yuna was sitting at her computer. She groaned as even the soothing songs on her playlist couldn't make her forget about the pain. Yuna hung her head in defeat she'd tried everything to get rid of the horrible pain. She'd exhausted herself casting healing spells, strapped a hot water bottle to her jaw, nipped and pinched herself on the arm, played a ton of the sims she'd even got Paine to try and talk to the pain! Nothing would work! She was stuck with it going slowly mad in the process…and it wasn't even the end of the first day! Yuna heard a familiar bing, she looked up to see Baralai's chat window had opened up.

_Heya Yuna! How's it going?_

Yuna felt slightly jaded…why couldn't Baralai be in as much pain as she was? Yuna shook her head the horrible thought flying out and splating on the wall behind her that was a terrible thing to wish on someone else. Jaw throbbing Yuna typed her reply.

_**I've been better to be honest Lai.**_

_Aw! How come!_

_**My jaw is really sore! Shinra say it's my wisdom teeth coming in but I'm in so much pain right now!**_

_Ouch. You're wisdom teeth I remember those __**shivers**__ have you tried taking pain killers?_

_**Yeah…they don't seem to be working anymore already taken another two about 2 hours ago.**_

Yuna squirmed her sanity clinging to a razors edge at the unrelenting pain. Yevon she just wanted it to stop!

_Have you tried casting cure magic on it?_

_**Yup, no effect. Even curage didn't even put a dent in it!**_

_Hmmmm…have you tried casting haste? Maybe that could work?_

Yuna blinked the words on screen confusing her…disturbing her even. _Haste? Could that really work? _Slowly the spell began to gather around her fingertips…she really had nothing to lose…well maybe maybe a wisdom tooth. Why did they call them wisdom teeth anyway? It wasn't like they made you more knowledgeable or anything. Yuna touched her tooth…nothing happened. She sigh sitting back wishing that the pain would go away…but suddenly…the spell took root. There was a hot pain followed by a pop of relief…Yuna bit down…no pain.

_**BARALAI! I LOVE YOU! IT WORKED!**_

_Hee hee no problem Yuna!_

Yuna couldn't stop smiling her wisdom teeth were in, the pain was gone and she could get back to sphere hunting with her best friends! Yup today was a good day! Well expect for Brother how had suffered temporary memory loss and stuck his hand in the deep fat fryer…

(I know tis a little short huh? And I thought it was a little unfunny :/ Anyway thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think :D Till next time everyone! Buh byeee!)


End file.
